Boy Crush
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: What do you do when you have a boy crush? Well, probably not handle things the way that Jonesy does. Here's hoping that Caitlynn can help him out with his problems, and not make things worse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a long story in this fandom. I'm really hoping that you all like this, and that I'll get a few reviews from my lovely readers. c:

* * *

"Haven't you noticed it?" asked Caitlynn, leaning across the counter of the Lemon Bar.

Jen shook her head, lips quirked up in amusement. "I really don't have a clue what you're talking about, Cait. All I see is that Jonesy is single, again."

"Yeah, but he's been single for two weeks now!" said Caitlynn, impatient with her friend. Giving a heavy sigh at the continued blank look she was getting, she shook her head. "It means that he likes someone."

Jen rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make any sense at all. If he liked someone, then he would be dating them."

"Not if he hadn't told them yet! Like, duh!" Caitlynn shook her head, thoroughly dissapointed with the other girl. "But it's so obvious! I mean, just look at Jonesy! He's always staring off into space and whenever he does, he gets that goofy grin on his face. Like, those are definate signs that he likes someone, Jen."

"I don't think so," laughed Jen. "But here he comes now. Why don't you just ask him, Caitlynn?"

Caitlynn turned around, watching as said boy waltzed over to the table. "Oh, hey Jonesy!"

Jonesy gave a short wave. "Sup, girls. What have I missed?"

"Not much," said Jen, stifling a laugh. Standing up, she nodded at Caitlynn. "I have to get back to work. Why don't you just let me know how all of this goes, alright?"

Jonesy blinked, watching as Jen walked out of the cafeteria. "How all of what goes?"

"Oh, just a question I wanted to ask you." beamed Caitlynn, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh? Well then, ask away, my lovely lady-friend." Jonesy leaned up against the counter of the Lemon Bar, offering the blonde a large grin.

Caitlynn didn't pass on the chance. "Are you, like, interested in someone?"

Jonesy blinked, the grin on his face faltering slightly. "How could you tell? I thought that I'd been playing it cool! Tell me that it's just you and Jen that have noticed?"

"I knew it! You're totally way interested in someone!" squeeled Caitlynn, clasping her hands together. "Who is it? Wait, I know! You don't want them to know and you always get that look on your face when we're all here together...Is it one of us?"

Jonesy looked around before leaning closer to Caitlynn, the corners of his lips twitched down slightly. "What gave it away?"

Caitlynn waved one hand through the air, unphased by the fact that Jonesy apparantly hadn't wanted anyone to know. "Don't worry about it, Jonesy. I've just got a knack for things like this. I bet that Nikki hasn't been able to tell at all."

"Nikki?" Jonesy blinked, shaking his head. "No man, I don't care if you tell her. The two of us are totally cool. Just don't tell Jude, alright? Keep it between the two of us."

Caitlynn was silent for a moment, lips parting slightly. "Oh. Oh. Jude? But, I thought you liked -"

"Jude. So now, keep it hush, alright?" said Jonesy, and then he tapped his hand on the counter. "And get me a lemonade shake, on the double."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter and I'm still going strong! Though I can't promise that things will be this quickly thrown out later on. The starter chapters are always the easiest for me.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" asked Jen, raising both eyebrows at Caitlynn.

Caitlynn beamed at Jen, but didn't say anything. Instead, she hopped up onto the edge of the counter and tilted her head backwards, so that she could look at the other girl. And then she waited.

Waited.

Waited.

Waited - until Jen finally gave a loud sigh, laying down the golf club that she had been fiddling with. "Alright, you have my attention. But get off the counter, will you? I just finished cleaning the oil off of that."

Obliginely, Caitlynn hopped off the counter and turned to face her friend. "Jen, I was right! I was so, totaly right! Jonesy has a major crush!"

"Does he?" asked Jen, moving out from behind the counter and heading towards the jersey section. "On who?"

Caitlynn trailed after the other girl, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting it. "Oh, I don't know if I should say. It's kind of a secret. Then again, he did say that Nikki could know, so I guess I can tell you too."

"Either spit it out or get out, Caitlynn. I am super busy this evening. The coach is all over me today." said Jen, absently.

Another moment of silence, and then Caitlynn couldn't keep it to herself any longer. "Jonesy has a crush on Jude!"

Jen paused, hands slowly lowering from the hangars. Turning around, she tilted her head at Caitlynn, the strangest look crossing her face. "What did you just say?"

"I said that Jonesy really, really likes Jude!" repeated Caitlynn, eagerly.

"But - I thought that he...He's always chasing after all of the girls." muttered Jen, unsure of what else she should be saying. "And, I mean, didn't he like Nikki?"

Caitlynn shook her head. "I guess that he doesn't. So, listen, I was thinking that we should help him out. I mean, Jonesy's always doing really nice stuff for me and I don't think that he knows what he should do here. Has he ever seriously liked someone?"

Jen just stared at her, in silence.

"Exactly." said Caitlynn, with a nod. "So I'm going to set them up! And you're going to help me!"

Somehow or another, Jen found herself sitting in the food court, across from a jabbering Caitlynn. And, if she was being honest with herself, she really wasn't even sure what was going on.

One moment, she was sifting through jerseys and the next moment, she was being drug through the mall and Jonesy was interested in dating Jude. And maybe that wasn't the oddest thing to come out of the blonde's mouth, but it was far up there on the list.

After all, this was Jonesy they were talking about. The boy that had coined an entire phrase for himself, just because there wasn't a strong enough word to describe his skirt-chasing ways. This was the man that had gotten a job at Not Quite Naked, just so he could stare at women as they changed - not once, but twice!

This was Jonesy!

And maybe Jen would have been able to follow that train of thought and work things out herself, but Caitlynn was bolting out of her seat and grinning like a fool.

"That's it! You're a genius, Jen!" said Caitlynn, clasping her hands together in front of her. "We'll go on the down-low and watch the two of them for a little bit, and then figure out how to get them together that way! It'll be so perfect, and I just know that Jonesy's going to be thanking us for this later."

A well-manicured hand wrapped around Jen's wrist and the girl found herself back on her feet and being hauled through the mall once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Not quite as long as the others, but I still feel as though I needed to end this chapter here. I'm really looking forward to writing the next one!

* * *

"Dude!" Jude gave a grin, offering his friend a lazy sort of wave.

Jonesy gave a wave of his own in return, clapping his hand onto Jude's shoulder a moment later. "Jude! I nailed some killer discounts over at work, and you gotta check them out!"

"Kay. What kind of discounts?" asked Jude, leaning into the taller boy's grasp. "Like, are they the all-you-can-eat kind? Or the two-for-one-socks kind?"

Jonesy's grin widened, tugging his friend closer, so their sides were touching. With his free hand, he waved and arc through the air. "The all-you-can-eat kind, buddy. I scored some major points with the boss-lady earlier today, and she gave me this awesome coupon that I used. I'm pretty sure that it was made for you."

"Sweet. So, where's it at?" Jude blinked, tilting his head to the side. The other boy obviously didn't have a bag with him, and store-coupons like that normally had to be used by the employees themselves.

"In my locker, back at the store. I thought I'd tell you now and then give it to you at lunch, let you think about it for a while." laughed Jonesy, because that was the only way to give a gift as far as he was concerned.

Jude nodded in agreement. "Smart thinking, dude. I'm gonna work up the anticipation this way. You get something for the girls, too?"

Jude snorted. "It was just one coupon, Jude, and I already said it was made for you. I'll pick something up for the girls next time. I'm thinking that me and Tiffany are pretty close now, so I'll probably be getting more of these babies soon."

Something to do with liking the openness of her employees, or so the blonde woman had said earlier that day. Which was good, because Jonesy had thought that he was going to be in trouble there for a while, when his boss had walked in on him looking through the Peep Hole.

The fact that he'd come away with praise had been a nice little surprise, as far as he was concerned. And, in order to get more of those little doe-eyed looks from the older woman, Jonesy was just going to have to milk it for all he was worth.

"Okay, if you say so. But if Cait' starts acting all weird over it, then I'm getting out of there." said Jude, and then he made a shooing motion with his hands. "Now get out of here you slacker, I've got a siesta to finish up."

Jonesy laughed and held his hands up, walking away.

The two sets of eyes peering out at them from around the corner traded confused looks and raised eyebrows, because there were only so many kinds of coupons that someone could get from an underwear store.


End file.
